


(No Sun)day

by fastdaydreams



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastdaydreams/pseuds/fastdaydreams
Summary: Legend says in Bahrain never rains. The statement becomes invalid with the involvement of pain.





	(No Sun)day

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.

When Maurizio presses Kimi against a corner of the bedroom, he gets an opportunity of justifying Saturday's mistakes.

Cupping both sides of the most perfect face he has ever seen in sixty-one years, they share enviable kisses, tasting together the flavor of tears.

Rushing, round one happens on bed, rematch on the shower. Hushing, the older tries to silenciate the explicitness whilst bruising Kimi's neck.

Mentally questioning if the driving task remained a job or a manipulation involving sex and crazy amounts of money, nothing else matters. 

No breaks, just breaking it off. 

Hierarchy was undoubtedly the sweetest with pornography.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them neither profit from it. This is fiction.


End file.
